


I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

by HunterDevilWolf666



Series: Regret [1]
Category: FRED (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDevilWolf666/pseuds/HunterDevilWolf666
Summary: Kevin is intrigued by Fred but also hates him. New teacher arrives and seems a bit weird, more to come.
Relationships: Fred Figglehorn/Kevin Libo
Series: Regret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099421
Kudos: 3





	I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

**Author's Note:**

> im going to finish this fic and its going to be GREAT!

Kevin walks onto school campus with a fresh smile on his face, today he’s going to be trying out for the music class recital coming up soon. There’s a new teacher, his name is kind of stupid but people don’t choose their last names do they? His last name is Devlin and he seems kinda creepy, in the type of way that you wouldn’t trust him to walk you home after a late night. 

Once he was in the classroom he sat down in his designated spot with his friends, behind his enemy Fred Figglehorn. There’s another stupid last name, why was it his name, why did it exist, and why didn’t he take after his dad, John Cena? Although Fred Cena sounds just as hilarious as his actual last name, it wouldn’t be ‘figgle’. This boy, this enigma, this annoying high pitched guy was so annoying that whenever Kevin saw him he would roll his eyes and turn the other way.

Although he had to admit that he was cute but just too annoying to ever be anything but someone he hated. Maybe if his voice wasn’t so hard on the ears, actually no. Kevin thought it was a bit mean to judge Fred on something he couldn’t change when he felt the slightest bit of empathy occasionally. Most of the time it was just hatred for Fred and his stupid suspenders, that iconic grey and yellow striped shirt annoyed him too. But.. Kevin wears a shirt that says Me and a cap with the letter K so he can’t say too much can he.

Jumping out of his thoughts when the door slams wide open, he expects to see the new teacher but instead Fred walks in wearing a blue shirt. Not that the details matter to Kevin, nope. He could care less about whatever Figglehorn was wearing. Before he could think more about Fred, Mr Devlin (the new teacher) came in right behind Fred and shooed him away to his seat. 

The teacher goes to sit at his desk right in front of the chalkboard that has the words “Helloski I’m Mr Devlin!” What a weird way to say hello, Kevin thinks that this new teacher might be just as much of a freak as Fred is and maybe they’ll get along too. Shuddering, he tries to pay attention to the teacher but having not slept much the night before -too busy gaming with his friends- he doesn’t hear everything and misses out on the fact that this man keeps making jokes about being a vampire or something like that.

As the day goes on, Kevin drifts in and out of his classes and remembers he has a party at his house tonight to show off his piano skills to all his friends and family. His mom will probably pick out some tacky vest and shoes for him to wear but as long as he can show this teacher he’s got what it takes, that’s all that matters. To make it and beat Fred, although Fred isn’t that incredible but still, anything it takes. 

Once it’s time to go home he leaves with a passing glance at Fred but then rethinks it and shoves him against a locker and exits the building. Snickering his way onto the bus, Kevin thinks about how he has to *sing* in front of so many people and feels a bit of nervousness make its way into his chest. His throat closes up a little with the anxiety but he tries to remind himself that he can sing and that he will impress the new teacher with all the skills he learned from Mrs. Felson. 

Only 2 hours left. 2 hours. Fuck.


End file.
